bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Welcome Hey, are we allowed to put the real welcome template on the Welcome anon thing? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 17:32, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Sure! I just changed MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user and MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon. Is that what you're looking for? -- Danny (talk) 17:40, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Yes, awesome, thank you. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 17:44, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Great! -- Danny (talk) 17:45, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Nowiki We're also having some trouble with the wiki's format. Most users (Including me) arrive and it is automatically in no wiki. I fixed mine by going to 'my preferences' and switching of the rich text. Is there a way you could change the format for all users? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! :We've been looking at how the rich text editor is working, and we've found that it really helps new contributors learn how to edit. The regular wiki format scares off new contributors a lot. Right now, with the regular wiki format, anon contributors who hit the edit button actually make an edit and hit save around 40% of the time. With the rich text editing, anon contributors hit save about 95% of the time. :It's not good for people like you and me, who have been using wikis for a long time -- but it really does help people who have never edited wikis before. In the near future, we're going to work on turning it on by person rather than by wiki -- so that new users will always see the rich text editor first, no matter what wiki they're working on. Existing users will see normal wiki editing. :I don't know if that answers your question or not... What do you think? -- Danny (talk) 23:21, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Well it is a lot of useful information but it doesn't explain why it automatically does no wiki. When I first joined I kept getting no wiki. I still don't know what it's function is but it probably scared me more than big computer text. (No offence!) All my writing kept looking different. e.g. the 3 s that make the start of the small underline thing just looked like six equals symbols. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! :Oh, okay -- sorry, I didn't understand at first. We're working on improving the rich text editor right now, and your feedback about that is really helpful... Can you show me a page where nowiki got added? It would be really helpful for me to see where it's happened. I'll be happy to figure out a good solution with you guys. -- Danny (talk) 01:13, 25 March 2009 (UTC) This page was all in no wiki when I wrote it although I did the same as I did on the bionicle wiki. Please note that Kingdonfin fixed it but if you scroll to the history to the page creation it shows what it was like at first. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! :Okay, I see it! Yeah, that's a part of the wysiwyg editor that we're working on right now -- it works really well for brand-new contributors, but sometimes it can confuse people who are used to typing wikitext. :I switched off the rich text editor for the wiki. If the nowiki thing changes, then I'll let you know; maybe you'll want to switch it back on after that? Let me know what you think... -- Danny (talk) 16:52, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Reviews Inforbox Colour Could you view the Tarix Reviews page and re-edit it so I have the colours Cornflowerblue and Gold? Thanks. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 05:20, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't really know anything about that template. As far as I can tell, you created the Template:Review Infobox page, so you should know more about it than me, right? :) -- Danny (talk) 05:29, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Do you know a staff member who could help? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 05:39, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :Did you copy the template from another wiki? The person who created the template will probably know how it works... Where it did come from? -- Danny (talk) 05:47, 25 March 2009 (UTC) There is proberbly a Wiki that has the same sort of encoding, I will try figure it out. I will tell you how it goes. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 06:50, 25 March 2009 (UTC)